weekyle15s_fairy_tail_the_white_wizardfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Ordeis
Adam Ordeis is the true main protagonist of the series and is know to the World as The White Wizard. Appearance He has black hair and wears a black hoodie and pants and shoes. In his white wizard form he has white hair with an open white coat and pants with makings on them and with glowing white wings on his back. Personality He has more sense of morel then most of the Guild members of Fairy Tail and he doesn't kill people unless it was necessary. Magic and Abilities Because he is the white wizard he can posses Omni-Magic or the One Magic as it is called in Fiore. He has unlimited access to all forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. He can bend, break, and even create natural laws, distort the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale, perform unbelievable miracles, and create things without limit. Adam is also immune to all opposing magic and can even break through all outside mystic defences. When he uses full zenith power he possesses the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished. Magic, for the most part, is about feeling and gaining power from one’s emotions; this is why magic is the counter-balance to science. Adam do not possess limitation, he is simply able to do as he feels. * All Forms of Magic. * Absolute Illusion * Absolute Wish * Cosmic Telepathy * Magic Intuition * Omni-Manipulation * Power Immunity * Magic Immunity * Transcendent Mage Physiology * Absolute Condition * Absolute Force Manipulation * Absolute Immortality * Almighty Ascension * Causality Manipulation * Cosmic Awareness * Ethereal Manipulation * Logic Manipulation * Meta Probability Manipulation * Omnifarious * Totality Manipulation * Apocalyptic Force Manipulation * Boundary Manipulation * Creation * Demonic Power * Destruction * Divine Power * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Existence Manipulation * Magical Energy Manipulation * Magical Entity Physiology * Mana Manipulation * Metaphysics Manipulation * Miracle Performing * Primordial Force Manipulation * Reality Warping * Supernatural Life-Force * Almighty Magic (Look at the next list to see the power.) * Magic Transcendence * Magic Unification * Mystic Derivation * Nigh Omnipotence * All Magical Powers * Absolute Existence * Divine Magic * Meta-Concept Manipulation * Metapotence * Miracle Performing * Omnificence * Omniverse Manipulation * Origin Manipulation * Self Origin Manipulation * Rule Transcendence * Magic Transcendence * Totality Manipulation * Absolute Wish * Existence Manipulation * Magic Embodiment * Magic Lordship * Magic Unification * Mystic Derivation * Omni-Magic * Omnipotence * Omniscience * Transcendent Mage Physiology * Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology * Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology * Universal Force Physiology Weapons * Tenseiga (A Sword made by his real mother) * So'unga (A Sword made by his real father) Family * Igneel (Real Father, deceased) * Luna (Real Mother, Deceased) * Zeref (Older brother, deceased) * Pantherlily (Adoptive Father) Voice Actor Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Guild Memebers Category:Fairy Tail